Like a blossom in Spring
by cloveinyourfavor
Summary: Hermione gets dumped from Ron on her dream wedding. Everything turns into a nightmare and while running away and being tortured by death eaters she is found by none other than Draco Malfoy himself. Can they get over the past?
1. A dream coming true

a/n: I do of course not own any of the characters used in this story, as usual it all belongs to the amazing Mrs Rowling, the creator of Harry's world and everything that comes and goes with it. Also I want to add that for those who haven't checked my profile, this is the new account of eveadams91. It's my first serious fanfiction; I've had some before but never finished them and so I am trying that to do with this one. I am still looking for a beta. Anyone interested? Send me a message! Else, have fun reading.

**Chapter – A dream coming true**

The sun was rising in the early morning after their last night on Hogwarts. The battle had been fought weeks ago and ever since they had decided to stay but finally they had come to the moment where they wanted nothing more but to leave the walls of Hogwarts and find their place in life. Hermione was walking down one of the long corridors towards the grand stair cases. When she entered the great hall just moments later she noticed that all over the entire hall white cherry or apple blossoms where placed. On each table a vase was holding a bunch of them and from the walls close to the line from where the bewitched sky started small twigs with another bunch of blossoms where growing. She had no idea why the great hall was decorated the way it was but a large smile grew over her face as she approached Ginny and Harry, whom she spotted sitting next to each other at the old Gryffindor table. The red haired girl smiled knowingly at her which earned a slightly confused but happy look from Hermione. She looked around to see if there was anything behind her that might make Ginny smile at her the way she did. Nothing was behind her except the crowd of the hall, which was entirely staring at her. Either they looked curious or their faces were covered with smiles just like Ginny's. She walked over to them and sat down quietly next to Harry. She started to put toast and egg onto her plate and while she looked around the hall again she started talking.

"Good morning, Harry! Ginny! How did you two sleep?"

Harry smiled at her until he noticed her eyes were nowhere near the area in which she could spot his smile.

"We, or at least I, slept very well. Though it wasn't the longest night I had."

"Harry, I am not sure Hermione wants to know the details of the things we do during the night."

"Thank you, Ginny. But I actually want to know because I know that Harry proposed to you." She smiled at her friend who blushed the moment the words escaped Hermione's mouth. Harry laughed.

"There is no need to be embarrassed. I'm just glad you accepted my proposal."

"You've been there my whole life. All I ever dreamed of was to marry you and to be happy. And when you proposed I for once had the feeling all I ever wanted was right in front of me. You, marriage and maybe children. I'd like to have children." She smiled at Harry, who suddenly looked a little shocked.

"Children? We are not even twenty. I think marriage is already something really huge and at first I want to enjoy a lot of time just with you. Is that okay?"

Hermione smiled at Harry while he was looking at Ginny with only love in his eyes. It felt weird to her to see her once little friend, she felt for like for a brother, to grow up and leave the save halls of Hogwarts to break out and live his life with his true love and the friends he would always have. No more was left of the little boy Harry had been just seven years ago. He was mature and tall and his hair looked even messier than it did back at the beginning when she met him. Of that little fact she was sure. She turned back to her plate to finally start eating her egg and toast. A calm while passed and nothing happened. They were all three eating in silence. Glancing up every once in a while to catch one of the curious glances that where stuck like with glue at her. She turned around. The entire hall was still staring at her. She looked up to the teacher's table. Even there the eyes of McGonagall and the other teachers were locked on her. Just when she turned back to her plate someone tapped her shoulder. She turned around and hey eyes fell on Ron. He had grown tall over the years and his red hair was a small mess. But that was what she liked so much about him. He did not care about the way he looked as long as it was suitable. A smile grew on her face again.

"Ron!"

He smiled and bent down to her ear and whispered her a good morning before carefully kissing her cheek and sitting down next to her.

"How did you sleep? Maybe you can answer me why there are tree blossoms everywhere all over the place? No one else does."

"You did not ask, Hermione. If you did we would have told you about why the blossoms are there and that there'll be a huge feast at the end of the day." Ginny bent over Harry and grinned at her. Ron put his arm around her waist and smiled around the hall.

"It looks gorgeous doesn't it?"

"I just love it. It's calm and still so full of colour even though it's only white and pink."

She did not notice the grin that grew on Ron's face over that comment. He made her turn towards him.

"I prepared something for us today. This evening after the feast we will go back to the Grimaulds's Place and before that we still have an entire day to fill with whatever we prefer to do and I'd like to take you out for a walk. Near the lake is a picknick prepared which we can attend to for lunch. And before we will do a lot of talking if you'd like. Maybe go to the library one more time before we leave. See the entire castle. Maybe look around everywhere and if you want attend to go to the Three Broomsticks for tea. What does that sound like?"

"Very lovely and I'd love to do nothing less than what you just mentioned. You must have been planning this!" She smiled one of her smiles that reach not only her eyes but her entire body.

Two hours later they were still walking on the green grounds of Hogwarts. The huge castle standing up against the mountains behind it and the lake lay calmly in front of them. Even the Forbidden Forrest seemed to be calm. Nothing remembered of the battle that had been taking place among the hills of this school. Nothing remembered what happened in the forrest. Only a small line of graves at the southern side of the lake remembered of the victims of the last battle. A light wind was blowing over the entire scenery. Hermione moved closer to Ron and instead of holding his hand while walking next to each other, he now was holding her close to him by the waist. She embraced him when they stopped to take a glance at the lake which was hit by the warm sun making everything around look like in a sparkling dust. Hermione looked around, taking everything she could in.

"I would like to go and visit the library now if you don't mind." She looked at Ron who had been staring at her while she was looking out onto the lake. She blushed when she saw his eyes laying upon her.

"Why are you staring at me, Ron?" She felt unsure. Even though she knew Ron loved her more than he could express sometimes she had the feeling he had actually no idea and just tried his best to keep up.

"I was just looking at you cause I love you. You know I do. And in the sunlight you kind of look angelic." His face turned red and he could feel his ears burning. Hermione blushed and hugged him. This was what she loved about Ron. He could make her feel special and still be embarrassed he did make her feel like that.

"Thank you. I love you, too. What kind of feast are we celebrating this evening?" She stepped back from him and took his hand; walking towards the castle.

"It's just a small feast for everyone who is leaving Hogwarts today. Means all the ones who graduated soon after the last battle."

"But why are there these blossoms? They have nothing to do with the fact we are leaving." She looked curious, knowing this might make Ron tell her more about the feast. He seemed to know what she wanted and blocked right away.

"There really is no other reason, Mione." He walked faster and they soon reached the entrance hall. Hermione let go off his hand and started running up the stairs. She wanted to see the library one more time. The library where she spent so many hours in reading books, crying over things Ron did to her or Malfoy said. Whenever she had no idea how to go on she went into the library. Ron followed her as fast as he could not knowing what had happened to cause her running.

Hermione entered the library and stopped dead on her tracks. Her eyes caught the sight of someone she thought wasn't even at Hogwarts anymore. The pale boy looked up from the book in his hands and caught the sight of the girl staring at him.

"You look surprised to see me, Granger." He got up from his chair and walked towards her. His eyes all the time looking at her with the coldest look Hermione had ever felt upon her. She stared at him angrily. His mother might have been the one to save Harry's life after he woke up after dying for the first time but that did not erase everything Malfoy had been doing to her.

"Yes, I was surprised McGonagall allowed you to stay here. How come anyway no one has seen you these past weeks?"

"Not that I would have to answer someone like you but I have my ways to make sure I'm not seen if I don't want to. What brings you here? Want to have a last look at your beloved books before you spent the rest of your life with nothing more but work and Weasel?"

"Shut up, Malfoy. Don't call him that. You have no idea at all." Hermione looked angry and felt relieved when she heard Ron appear behind her. He shot Malfoy a deadly angry glare.

"Has he done anything to you?"

"No, except from insulting you he was very kind. If someone like Malfoy can be kind. Actually he was just a nice as usual. But let's not bother about him, Ron. I don't want stress with Malfoy on my last day at Hogwarts."

"Okay. I will grant you this wish today. You are right. No stress today. Have a very nice day Malfoy."

"Right, have a nice day, Malfoy. And tell your mother thanks from us." Malfoy's jaw dropped open when Hermione said these words. She had actually thanked someone of his family. Hermione smiled and Ron and together they walked away into the back of the library. He couldn't help but had to follow them for a minute. He was slightly jealous seeing them walking down the paths between the large bookshelves, laughing and smiling and happy. He wasn't happy at all. No one had been talking to him since he returned to the Slytherin common room. They did not accept him anymore as one of them since it was his mother who saved Harry Potter who killed their Dark Lord. Only Pansy and Blaise were talking to him but they were both away from Hogwarts at home with their families. He had been hiding the past few weeks. Either his dorm mates tried to punish him with whatever they wanted or they just ignored him without even breathing at him. He felt jealous for them being happy and having their friends. For not being treated like the outsider, the traitor. He turned around walked away. He knew soon he would have his reputation back. Soon in just a few weeks maybe months. He would get his chance and make good what his mother and father couldn't. He felt enough hatred for the bloody idiots around him to make good what they did.

There while Hermione was moving her fingers along the long rows of books, taking one out at a time and putting it back after looking at it.

"You know this is a pretty weird way of saying goodbye especially cause you are just saying goodbye to a library?"

"Yes but you should know by now that this is just me. This is the way I deal with things and this is the way I say goodbye even if it's to a library. And now come on. Let's get out of here and do whatever else you planned, Mister Weasley. Hogsmeade?"

"Hogsmeade would be lovely. What do you want to do there?"

"I want to have a last look at the village in general. I want to get some new parchment there because there is the only place you can get the parchment I love. The one with rainbow colours."

"Oh yeah, I love that one, too. My mom was always happy when you sent her a birthday letter with it."

Hermione laughed. I always used that paper for my letters. Nothing special it is, Ronald. Shall we apparate the moment we leave the grounds of Hogwarts? "

Ron looks at her without a word, just smiling. Hermione looked confused but smiled back. Together they walked back down into the hall. Ginny came running towards them.

"And?" She sounded excited. Hermione looked once more confused. This day as beautiful but confusing her without ends.

"And what? Me and Ronald decided to go to Hogsmeade now to have some time there before we come back for lunch and the picknick. And then we'll have to see what the afternoon brings."

Ginny nodded and turned to her brother. She pulled him a few steps away and stared at him angrily. Her voice was nothing more but a whisper but Ron was aware of the tone it had.

"You haven't asked her yet have you? You said you would and I thought you would have the guts to ask her. She would accept right away I know she would and you know that, too. She still has no idea that thanks to McGonagall half the school is turned into a feast hall to celebrate her and your…"

"Stop it! I hate to interrupt your speech but give me time okay? I have everything planned and it will work out for me. I will ask her later after we are back from Hogsmeade and having the lunch picknick. It will all be the way I want it and now I hope you don't mind but I have a date with Hermione at Hogsmeade." Ginny stared at him. She had never seen her brother so sure of something. He turned around and his sister remained silent, her mouth dropped open. She saw how her brother placed his arm around Hermione's waist and looked after them till they were out of sight. She felt arms embrace her from behind and turned around to look at the one it was.

"I don't know if he'll really made the right decision, Harry."

"Why? He has finally opened his eyes and realized what he should have realized years ago. He is going to ask her the question that will make them stay together forever."

"That's what's making me worry so much. He dated Lavender even thought it was obvious Hermione loved him. He thought you would be in love with her during the time you were chasing the horcruxes. He got jealous at you even thought everyone knew how you thought about Hermione. And now he is with her and already planning something like that? I just think he will regret it because he is not ready yet. Hermione is great and she is my best friend. I don't want her to get hurt just cause he might realize soon that he isn't ready for something so big!"

Harry looked at her. He could understand the way she felt about Ron's idea to marry Hermione. He always knew they would end up together but also he had to admit that it was pretty fast to make such a commitment. He felt for Hermione like for a sister. He didn't want her to get hurt anyway and he was there when she broke down cause of Ron being with Lavender.

"You are right. Do you think I should talk with him before he asks her? Maybe you could sneak around in Hogsmeade and if you find them you separate Hermione from Ron and I'll tell him what we think?"

"Ron is almost as stubborn as Hermione. Be sure that will never work. You could rather talk to a brick wall. It would have the same result. But I just hope for his wellbeing that he does not hurt her or I'll make sure even if he is my brother that he'll suffer."

Harry looked at Ginny and he knew each word she said was nothing but her true feelings and fears of seeing Hermione once more broken under Ron's behavior. He grabbed Ginny's hand and walked them back to the table to sit down. They had decided to spent as much time as possible with their friends from lower years and the rest they would not see after their departure. There weren't many people left from Harry's year. Most of them were Slytherin who had parents who wanted them to stay for a while to show good will. He knew most of them were just lying to get their good reputation replaced with a white reputation.

An hour later Hermione sat down on one of the stonern benches along the ways and paths in Hogsmeade. She had promised Ron to wait for him outside the Quidditch shop. He knew she hated Quidditch just as much as she hated Slytherins but he didn't want her to go to a different shop while he was inside and so he made her promise to stay where she was.

She looked down at the huge bag from the book shop at the other end of Hogsmeade. Ron had just given her a look as if she was insane. Next to the book bag a small bag with a lot of rainbow coloured parchment and new green and red ink was placed. A small bag from a shoe shop was there as well. She had seen nice shoes and Ron had been insisting for her to allow him to buy them for her. Now she sat there waiting for Ron to come back. The sun was shining high now and she was sure that it must be early afternoon already. She got up from the bench and walked into the Quidditch shop. Ron was in the back of it talking with the owner about the latest broom when Hermione stopped next to him.

"I'm sorry if I disturb you two but it's already early afternoon and I have no idea what else you have planned to do. I would say we should start our way back or at least stop by in the Three Broomsticks before heading back to Hogwarts. It's extremely warm and I'm thirsty. Is that okay for you?" She smiled at him with her loveliest smile. He couldn't resist and said goodbye to the man behind the counter. He grabbed her hand and they made their way out of the shop and over to the Three Broomsticks, getting a new kind of drink-to-go and walked silently up the tree-surrounded paths back up to the castle. It was nearly half an hour later that Ron spoke again.

"It was a nice day wasn't it?"

"Yes it was amazing and thanks again for the shoes. You didn't have to buy them for me you know."

"I did it because I love you. Can't I buy you presents?"

"On my birthday and on Christmas you may but not just because you want to without having a reason."

"Who knows, Mione. Maybe I have a reason?" He looked at her to see her reaction.

"And what reason would that be?" She looked even more curious than he had expected she would. He put his arm around her shoulder.

"You will find out soon enough. You will have to control your curiousity for a little bit longer. Can you do that for me?"

"Everything for you, Ron." She smiled. They both heard laughter and turned around towards the source. Draco Malfoy was standing there against a tree laughing out loud. Hermione glared at him and Ron turned redder than ever before. The entire school knew what was going on so it was just embarrassing for him to have Draco Malfoy laugh at him.

"Why the hell are you laughing, Malfoy?" Hermione stepped forward; letting Ron's hand fall off her shoulders. The blond boy looked her with a narrowed eyebrow.

"Well you, even though a mudblood, always seemed clever and now you are telling someone like Weasel that you would do everything for him?"

"I love him you know. For laugh you need not only a brain but a heart. Something you obviously haven't, something you never had and never will."

"Well at least I know what this day is all about. I don't have to wait to find out until the Weasel founds the guts to do so." He laughed again. But not for long. Suddenly he was on the floor with Ron on top of him punching him wherever he could hit the blond boy. Hermione rushed forward and pulled the red haired and now also red faced boy away from Malfoy. In the rush Ron accidently hit her and she fell back. Ron turned around shocked and looked at her worried. Her nose seemed to be bleeding.

"I'm sorry, Mione. I didn't mean to hurt you." He bent down to her. She looked at him and shook her head. "

"No need to." Was all she said while she got up with the help of Ron. Ron turned around and stared at Malfoy who looked pretty as red faced as Ron rather just because of all the punches he had been taking into the face. Still he was grinning at Hermione's bleeding nose.

"Well Granger, soon this is all you get, the feeling of pain. With this bloody loser you can't get anything else." He laughed and turned around walking towards the village. Hermione took out her wand and healed her nose with a simple spell.

"What the hell is he talking about all day. Me being in pain when I'm with you? What kind of shit is that?" She looked angry when she looked at Ron.

"I don't know. But let's go. We still have the picknick awaiting and I'm terribly sorry for hitting your nose. I really didn't mean to."

"It's okay Ron, but I will give you a good advice. Learn to control your temper. I have to control my curiousity and you will have to learn to control your temper. Each time you try to fight with Malfoy something goes wrong. Let me fight him off next time." She grinned at him and he knew exactly what she was referring to. They walked back to the castle and off onto the grounds. Near the lake Hermione could see a dark red and white blanket placed on the ground in the grass. A small light brown wood basket was standing there and another blanket was placed next to it folded. Hermione smiled and suddenly felt weird when she noticed the decoration next and all around the blanket.

"Ron, this is really beautiful and totally romantic but why are the same cherry and apple blossoms that are in the hall also there next to the blanket?"

Ron blushed slightly. He couldn't tell her that the entire decoration was just because of her. He bit his bottom lip.

"Well. You know I asked one of the left students to decorate this here because I had so many plans with you and he must have been on the decoration team for the hall and now he just used this, too, I think."

Hermione sighed. But he also knew that she believed him. They walked over to the blanket and set down.

"Why are you doing all this, Ronald?" She looked curious again. He thought for a moment how to tell her something without telling the obvious.

"Because I love you Hermione and I want us to have a great day and I haven't seen you smile that much in a very long time and today you smiled a lot and it made me happy and I don't want to ever miss that again." He smiled and she looked at him. Ron was pleased with himself. He had told her practically what we wanted without directly saying what this was all about and it was the first time he ever felt incredibly clever and much smarter for a few seconds than Hermione Granger since Hermione didn't seem to have figured out what the words where all about. Hermione looked at him and to the basket.

"Go on, what have you to offer for the picknick? I am starving and you made me curious about what might come."

Ron looked happy. He got some cake and two small bottles of pumpkin juice and some other things like chicken and toast and everything else she loved out of the basket. Hermione looked amazed.

"How did you managed all of this, Ronald Weasley?"

"I just asked one of the elves for help and when they heard for whom it was for they agreed and put a spell onto it to keep it fresh until we two would be here to eat it." He smiled feeling once more clever. Hermione took one of the bottles and opened it.

"Thank you, Ronald Weasley, for the most beautiful and most romantically day I ever had except from the Yule ball which I do not count anymore now that I have you." She smiled at him and drank a bit from her pumpkin juice. It was cold and refreshed her is less than a minute. She looked at Ron who was neither leaving the basket at his side nor did his eyes leave the sight of Hermione. She blushed. She wasn't used to get so much attention not even from Ron.

The time passed by and the sun was getting lower. Ron had lit up some candles even though it was still light enough to stay without. She was leaning with her back against a huge spelled pillow looking at Ron was just packing away the last things left from the picknick. He looked at Hermione who was enjoying some minutes in silence with closed eyes. Ron took his chance and pulled out the little black box he had been hiding in the basket all the time and set down next to Hermione.

"Mione?"

"Yes, Ron?" She did not open her eyes.

"I need to ask you something." He went silent, getting slightly nervous now. Hermione still didn't open her eyes but a huge smile and a very calm expression came up onto her face.

"I think it was the best day in my life and I'd love to do this again. Does that answer your question?" He shook his head, forgetting in his nervousness that she couldn't see it though her eyes were still closed. When he didn't respond Hermione opened her eyes and turned her head to fully face him.

"Ron? Everything okay? You didn't say anything."

"I was shaking my head. But anyway this was what I wanted to ask you." He took her hand and looked her into the eyes. Hermione felt her stomach turn in a positive way having the feeling butterflies where going crazy inside.

"What did you want to ask, Ronald?" She was barely able to control her trembling voice. He looked at her once more, took a deep breath and asked what he had been planning for the past weeks.

"Do you want to marry me, Hermione?"

The silence fell between them. Hermione looked at him with her mouth wide open in shock, though it wasn't able to figure out if positively or negatively. Ron was still holding her hand and suddenly he felt like nothing more but a fool. She shook her head. He broke down, looked away from her.

"I knew you would say no." He was heartbroken.

"I did not say that, Ronald Weasley. I was just so surprised. I would love to marry you. I was just surprised that you asked me. The question I have been waiting for, for such a long time and you finally asked it." She smiled at him and turned him to face her. "I do accept to marry you." Ron's eyes lit up and he smiled and hugged her. He pulled them both up to their feet and slit the ring onto her finger. Hermione looked down. She couldn't believe all this was happening. She looked at Ron and suddenly a thought formed in her mind.

"You'll never ever going to hurt me will you?" She looked at him with honest but worried eyes. Ron looked shocked but after a moment of thinking he realized why Hermione had asked. He had been hurting her with Lavender and the moment he was leaving her and Harry alone behind. His finger moved to her chin to make her look up to him again since her eyes were staring at the ground embarrassed.

"I will never hurt you, Hermione. I promise I will never do that to you again. Leaving you or breaking your heart. Never again I will put you through these kinds of pain." Her next words were nothing but a soft whisper in his ear.

"Thank you." He lifted her happy from her feet. Twirling her around in his embrace he for once didn't even care that she was screaming, though he knew it was just jokingly. The blanket and everything else had magically disappeared and the young lovers decided to go back into the hall. Hermione had just remembered of the feast that she was told in the morning would be in the evening. The evening was approaching faster with every minute.

"Can you tell me now what the feast is about?"

"Yes, but first you need to get dressed properly. We all have!" He smiled to Hermione. She wasn't the girl he met seven years ago. There was still Hermione left but also she had grown up, become mature. He loved with everything he could give. Everything he had done so far felt like pain in his heart knowing what he put Hermione through each time he kissed Lavender, each evening she was alone with Harry in the tent crying her eyes out. But he would make it all okay again. He would marry her and they'd be happy.

They stepped into the hall which was rather empty. Hermione guessed it was because everyone was getting ready for the feast.

"What shall I put on?"

"Don't worry about that. Ginny has prepared everything. She knew about all this. So she figured out we would both be too busy to pick something out. You have about thirty minutes to get ready. Do you think that's enough to get dressed?"

"Yes, my future husband. I'll meet you here in the hall in thirty minutes." She walked away. One look back at him with a warm smile before she turned around the corner. He looked at her felling dizzy but better than ever before. He turned around and bumped into Harry, who was obviously already dressed.

"So! What did she say?" His eyes were flooding with excitement.

"She accepted. Hermione and me are getting married." He felt Harry hugging him.

"That's so great. Does she know what the feast it for finally?"

"No, it's still going to be a surprise. I want this day to be perfect and I know she loves surprises. I hope this is okay for you and Ginny?"

"We kind of were guessing you would make it a complete surprise for her. But that just shows that we both actually aren't the same kind of man like everyone is saying. Sorry, but that was kind of annoying."

"I know. I mean best friends for seven years doesn't mean same person, right?"

"Exactly. Is she up in the dorm now with Ginny?"

"I assume she is. She was so happy but she also made me promise to never hurt her."

"You don't really wonder about that do you?"

"No, I realize I made my mistakes. But I promised myself to do everything to make them okay again. Me and Mione can make it through, I just know we can."

"Listen Ron. Ginny and I are worried that this is all a bit too rushed for you and her."

"You asked Ginny, too."

"Yes, but we aren't going to get married before next year in summer. We have still a lot of time and I know you wanted to be married in autumn. I neither know if Hermione is okay with that nor do I know if this is going to work out. But I have been thinking a lot before I asked Ginny."

Ron looked offended. "So you are saying I wasn't thinking when I made this decision?"

"No, no! Don't get me wrong. We, me and Ginny, just care for both of you. We don't want either of you to get hurt." Ron looked at his best friend.

"Thank you. But if I would have doubt about all of this I wouldn't have asked. I will give Hermione everything she wants and need and I will make her the happiest person in the world."

"What if you meet another? Don't you think it would hurt her? Or what if you get cold feet about the wedding? Please just be careful okay?"

"I'll promise you like I promised her that I will not hurt her. Are we okay now?"

"Yes." Harry looked down at his watch. "They are taking very long to get ready for their own engagement party."

"I told Hermione she and Ginny would have thirty minutes from the moment I told her on."

"Oh, that explains a lot. We'll have to wait for them."

The girls where giggling all the time.

"I knew he would ask. I mean I kind of helped him but some parts I didn't even think of. Through the entire process he had so many romantic ideas and I was so surprised."

"I know. I was so surprised and I once again was reminded of why I was in love with him. But well he said you prepared the dress I should wear?"

"Yes it's this one." Hermione's jaw dropped open. She looked at a dark red dress where small stones in deep gold where put onto.

"It's like a dream. Who picked this out?" Her mouth remained open even after she finished her few words.

"Ron and me. I went with him to make sure he wouldn't pick something totally ridiculous. But he really surprised me. He actually picked this one and showed it to me and I just looked for the right size and nodded."

Hermione looked at her friend and hugged her.

"I can't believe we are both going to get married to our Prince Charming."

"Hermione you see, dreams can come true. But honestly, aren't you scared?"

"Scared of what?"

"I know he is my brother but you can still tell me. Are you scared he is going to hurt you?"

"I don't want to think about it. I have been talking to him about that and he promised me not to hurt me ever again."

"Okay, let's not think about this now. You are right. Tonight we'll go and celebrate our engagement."

"Celebrate our engagement? I thought it was a feast to celebrate with us that we are leaving to live our lives?"

"It is. Ron didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"The feast that is going to be celebrated in the hall is our engagement party. Ron said he would tell you. I hope I haven't destroyed another surprised."

"Don't even think like that. It calms me a lot to know finally why everyone was staring at me and if he asks why I'm not surprised I will just tell him I figured out after I saw the blossoms on the blanket at the picknick and when he asked me it was just obvious. Do you think he will buy that?"

"Yes!" Ginny started to laugh. She was happy and the happiness was all over the room.

Two hours later Hermione was sitting at her table next to Ron, Harry and Ginny. She was eating a piece of pie and felt like in heaven. She was with the man she loved and her best friends where next to her and all her other friends where there to celebrate her engagement with her. She didn't know of what would happen in the future even though Ginny had warned her. She was just thinking about the here and now. That was all that mattered to her. Ron was looking around the hall. It was a moment that showed her that he was deep in thoughts. Ginny looked at her and saw her eyes stuck at Ron. The love could be seen in the eyes of both. Hermione's were sparkling in the dim light of the thousands of candles. Ginny smiled. Maybe Ron could really make her entirely happy. She was hoping for both of them that this would really work out like the dream they had been hoping for.

Half an hour later Hermione was dancing with Ron to a very slowly and romantic song. Harry and Ginny were looking at them from their table. Except from the music everything around them was silent. Ron was saying something to Hermione and after her nod they walked out onto the magically created balcony.

"This is beautiful, Ron. I am really happy. Thank you for all of this. It was the most beautiful day in my life."

"I'm glad you think so. I really love you and when you accepted my proposal you made a dream come true for me." He leaned closer to Hermione who was staring out onto the lake in front of the hall. He carefully put a finger under her chin and turned her face. Without any sound he mouthed a thank you and kissed her. Hermione moved a step back, looked into his eyes and kissed him back.


	2. The dream turning into a nightmare

a/n: So here it goes: The second chapter. One week earlier than planned but I thought some of you might want the second chapter as soon as possible. At the moment I can't write much for this fanfiction because I am taking part in the National Novel Writing Month. 50k words are quite a bit and it takes time but whenever I can find a minute where I don't have to study, do homework, work on projects, do revision or write on the novel I will do my best to finish chapter three and four this month if possible. Chapter three will be up this month for sure. Not too sure about chapter four. Not making any promises that I can't keep in the end. Also I am still looking for a Beta-Reader. So if anyone is interested in that job, mail me.

Else, have fun reading.

**Chapter – The dream turns into a nightmare**

The first thing Hermione felt when she woke up that very morning where the lips of Ron like they were still on hers. Two years had passed and she had not regretted for one minute that she accepted Ron Weasley's proposal. Two years he had been waiting for her to marry him after she accepted to make sure everything would work out. And today was the day she would be marrying the man of her dreams. Ginny had been marrying Harry one year ago and when she saw the wedding it was like a fairytale. Ginny had been telling her hers would be at least that great and she really hoped it would be. The past few months had been like a rush. When Ron came up to her four months ago, saying he wanted to now really get married and that he didn't want to wait anymore and if she would be okay with it she had happily agreed and started planning eagerly. She had ordered a lot and Ginny had helped her to pick the dress, the decoration, the flowers and the way they would celebrate after they were wife and husband. She actually couldn't wait anymore. Not one minute. She jumped out of the huge bed. She had been allowed to spend her last night as a single lady in the new house along with Ginny and Misses Weasley. They were going to help her getting ready for the wedding. She ran over into Ginny's room.

"Wake up!" The red haired girly jumped out of her bed, looking around confused.

"What the hell is going on, Hermione. We could have stilled slept about thirty more minutes. Did anything happen?"

"No! I just want to be prepared and I am so nervous and excited I can't stay in bed anymore."

"I see. You are even worse than me."

"Oh believe me Ginny; I'm not worse than you. We are both equal. You have been nothing but a bunch of nervousness." Hermione laughed but looked serious right away.

"I really was?"

"Yes, but that's not important. What if he doesn't come? I heard him saying to Harry that he was nervous and unsure if this is really okay."

"He just said he was unsure if this is really what you want. Hermione unlike you I was in the room when they were talking and if you would have been listening for just a minute longer you would have heard that he was scared about this being your dream wedding or not."

Hermione let out a sigh of relieve.

"I feel much better now knowing this. Thank you, Ginny. But maybe we could start to get ready now?"

"Calm down, Hermione. We actually would be still asleep so you can relax and take a hot bath. I will make you one via magic and then you'll relax." She shoved Hermione towards the huge bathroom and turned the water on making it flood faster with nothing but a simple spell.

"You have no idea how happy you are. With the new job as an auror he can afford such a nice house for the two of you."

"Ginny! You live next door in the almost same house!" She couldn't help but had to start laughing. Ginny looked at her.

"I do hope this is just another side effect of your nervousness. And now get into the tub, hav your bubble bath and relax, okay? I will go and wake up Mom and come back here. Your parents will be here in ninety minutes so I think we should no matter what hurry." Ginny left the bathroom without another glance and Hermione got undressed and slowly slipped into the hot water. Small bubbles were rising from the surface and Hermione watched them until the plopped and disappeared into nothing. Her thoughts went blank while she stared at the multi-coloured bubbles.

A few miles away at the burrow Ron was walking up and down in his room. Harry was still sleeping calmly in the bed next to his. They had been sharing a room but actually it was absolutely senseless since he did not sleep at all anyway. He was nervous and unsure about everything that was going on. He was scared to wake Harry up cause he knew Harry would ask what was wrong. Ron knew what was wrong but it had been something he had tried to let turn into dust four months ago when he told Hermione he wanted to really get married now. He was angry at himself for doing what he did. It was wrong and he knew it. Nothing would have happened if he would have been honest to himself four months ago. The thought was dripping with egoism. He had not been thinking for once until today how Hermione would feel, how she would have felt. But he was going to prove him and her that this could still work. Maybe it would turn out wrong but then he would at least not have ruined anything. He could say he tried which was what he was going to do. He just felt sorry that he would have to lie to everyone. He stepped back to his bed and looked out of the window. The sun was shining and the day was just as beautiful as the day he had proposed to her. He could still see the lake in front of him and hear the birds singing when he closed his eyes and let his imagination bring back that day. But he didn't want to. He wasn't that guy anymore. He had changed and he was sorry that it wasn't for the better. Ron walked out of his room and over to the bathroom. He was hoping a quick shower would help him to clear his mind but as he stood there under the hot shower his thoughts just seemed flood more easily. He felt the guilt rise inside of himself but soon also other thoughts crossed his mind. He would be free again after all. He knew he would and he was sure if this wouldn't work out Hermione would forgive him. All Ron was hoping for was to get through the day without hurting anyone or breaking out saying his secret out aloud. He stepped out of the shower half an hour later finding Harry already awake waiting for him to leave the bathroom.

"There you are. Finally! I was already worried were you are! Is everything okay?" Harry looked worried. Ron shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

"Just nervous I guess. I didn't want you to worry. But I also didn't want you to wake up. How much time is left?"

"An hour is left to get ready and enter the church. I hope that is enough time for you?"

"Yes, I have been under the shower already and my suit is in the wardrobe. I just have to put it on. I am scared something might go wrong." It was a lie. He knew everything was going to be wrong and everything was just going wrong.

"Okay, listen, Ron, nothing will go wrong. You are marrying the girl of your dreams today. You have been waiting for this day for such a long time. Be happy and calm down. I know how you feel and in the end it will be alright." He looked at his best friend. Ron looked different today. Maybe he was really nervous but maybe he was just getting cold feet.

"You aren't getting cold feet are you, Ron? You would tell me if you would right?"

Ron looked up. His best friend had just spoken out what he had been panicked about for the past few weeks. He shook his head, hoping no one would find out that he wasn't doing this entirely because he wanted but because he felt he had to do so. Silence fell between the two boys and Harry became more and more suspicious with every minute that passed. Five minutes had passed in silence between them before Ron finally spoke.

"Harry, please. Don't mention such things. I know from experience they happen if you do. I will not get cold feet and I will not humiliate Hermione like that." Another lie and it hit him like a fist. He was lying all the time. He had been lying for months now. To Hermione, to Harry, to his family and everyone around. The truth about his actions slowly drown on him. If he would marry Hermione today he would live an entire life made of lies and excuses. But could he dump Hermione? Now, that everything was ready? Now, that everyone was happy and waiting for them both to get married? Could he really dump the first true love he had? Or was even the fact he thought of her as his first true love a lie? Ron didn't know. His eyes moved around ending locked with Harry's.

"Ron, are you sure? I am asking you for the last time. Are you sure you want to marry Hermione Granger?"

"Yes, damn it! Why is everyone acting lately as if I am insane? I want to marry her and I will." Would lies turn someone into a duck Ronald Weasley would have been one this instant. But he had luck and remained what he was and it was even worse. He was a liar. He turned around and walked over to his wardrobe and pulled out his suit. He put it on and looked at Harry.

"Could you please get ready now? Maybe we still have time to have a short breakfast after."

Harry calmed visibly down. Ron had been talking about foot before the wedding and Ron knew that everyone knew he loved food and he knew it would have the exact effect on Harry that he had been hoping for. The black haired man turned around and left the room, taking all his things with him to get ready. Ron relaxed back into an old armchair by the window. He stared out once more knowing that he hadn't got much time left. He went downstairs feeling happy that no one except him, Harry and Charlie were there in the burrow. His mother and Ginny were with Hermione; Bill was with Fleur and the twins where in their own flat until the wedding. He was again enjoying the silence that surrounded him. He entered the kitchen and saw that breakfast was ready. His mother must have casted any kind of spell the evening before. He could still remember it. Hermione had told him that she would miss him and that she loved him and that her dream was finally coming true. He knew that he must have been pale like a ghost cause soon after she asked him if everything was okay. Nothing was okay but he couldn't tell her. Breaking her heart was something he knew he would never be able to. Ron sat down on the large table suddenly feeling a little lonely. His thoughts were taking over the control and no one was there to distract him from what was going on inside his mind. But luck was on his side. Charlie entered the kitchen not even ten minutes after Ron had sat down to eat some toast. Charlie looked worried at his younger brother.

"What's wrong with you?" Ron looked up, looking slightly surprised.

"Oh, you are awake! I didn't know you were up already. Nothing is wrong Charlie. What should be wrong?"

"You are pale and you look like you have been trying to eat that toast for at least ten minutes. You love food. Normally you don't need more than three minutes for such a normal toast. And you haven't even got anything on it. What's wrong? I am your brother. You know you can tell me." Ron looked up. It would be great if he could tell someone what was wrong but would Charlie reassure him everything was okay or would he be in the need of another lie?

"I am just nervous because of the wedding. This is a huge commitment you don't do every day. This might be a decision for the rest of my life and I am not sure if I'm ready."

"Well marrying at the age of twenty is pretty early, I agree but you proposed to her when you were almost eighteen and that means two years have passed and not one day I have seen you not happy when you were with Hermione. Do you really think this might turn out as a bad decision?"

"No, I don't know, Charlie. I have just the huge fear that I might screw up and hurt her, hurt me and everyone around."

"I get that but there is no need to be feared. You will go into that church in a while, marry the girl of your dreams and be happy ever after." Charlie laughed. It was weird but also amusing to see his brother panicking now when it was almost over. He sat down next to him and grabbed a toast.

"Is Harry awake or do I need to go upstairs and wake him from his dreams?"

"No need to wake me, Charlie." Harry was standing in the doorway. Ron panicked right away. Had he heard anything of the things he told Charlie? It was part of the truth but would Harry be able to figure out what really scared Ron, what really was on his mind? He hoped not.

"Good morning, Harry. How have you slept? I bet you are just excited as I am to see our dear Ron finally living out his life aren't you?" Charlie really sounded excited. Harry narrowed his eyebrow and looked to Ron. Ron looked on his toast, pretending to be deep in thoughts. He tried to ignore the fact that Harry sat down next to him and started to eat, he ignored the fact that he was sure Harry must have heard something and got suspicious now. He could feel the eyes of his best friend upon him.

"Ron? I won't tell her what you just said. I can understand you are scared but it hurts to know you don't trust me or anyone in that matter. We have to go now I think. We have about twenty minutes left before we have to be in the church and if you want to get used to the thought of standing in last named building we should hurry." He got up, pulling Ron with him. Charlie looked at Harry and understood right away.

There while Hermione had been pulled out of the tub. Ginny had told her thirty minutes but she had spent more than three quarter of an hour in the tub trying to sort her thoughts. The younger woman rushed Hermione into her bedroom.

"Sit down. We need to do your hair and your make-up. And we haven't even got enough time left. You said you wanted to get it done without magic but I'm sorry. If you wouldn't have ignored me when I said thirty minutes we could have done all of that but now we have to use magic to speed it all up a bit. But I will respect your wish to have a simple but beautiful hair style today." She pushed Hermione down onto a chair in front of the window.

"Why am I not sitting in front of my mirror?"

"Because I don't want you to see how you luck until I'm done." Hermione sighed. Lately she had lost the love for surprises. She had no idea why. Maybe because most of them were bad ones lately like the news about upcoming death eater attacks. She didn't want to think about it but that was just so herself. She was constantly worried about them coming back. Ginny took out her wand and before she started to use magic she brushed Hermione's hair which made the witch relax visibly. She closed her eyes and felt how Ginny started to pull her hair up and create an elegant looking knot out of which a few of her brown curls were hanging. She felt some curls fall into her face and next to her ear. It felt weird. The tickling feeling the made the first time they touched her face made her Hermione giggle. Maybe this really would be a great day.

"What exactly else are you going to do?"

"I thought about adding some shimmery powder into your hair and I found something in a shop in Diagon Alley that might look nice. A bunch of little hair pins I will stick around the knot." Hermione didn't respond. She was just curious how it all was looking. She soon felt how Ginny started to put the make-up onto her face. It reminded her of something.

"Ginny, when are you going to get ready?"

"I am almost ready. I have the dress on the bed in my room and I have the make-up ready to be spelled onto my face. I need no more than ten minutes. I have been under the shower in your second bathroom while you were in the tub."

"Oh, right. That's great. I was already worried you might spend all your time on me without having time for yourself." Hermione smiled. This day now really felt perfect. She felt how Ginny carefully put eye shadow onto her eyes and hoped she would be allowed to soon open her eyes and look into the mirror. She started to get nervous again. Would she be beautiful enough for Ron? Would he love her gown and the way she looked? She felt Ginny stepping away from her and opened her eyes.

"You look great Hermione. If Ron's jaw will not drop open and stay there on the floor until two days after the wedding he has no idea about beauty." Hermione smiled and got up.

"May I look into the mirror now?"

"No. First we will put your dress on and then you can have a look or two." She pulled Hermione over to the walk-in wardrobe and helped Hermione into the white wedding gown. It had silver patterns and was sparkling all over. Without seeing herself in the mirror which was covered with a blanket to not make her look into it before Ginny allowed her to look she already felt like a princess just putting the dress on. Finally when she heard the zipper being pulled close and Ginny stepped towards the mirror to remove the blanket she couldn't keep her excitement inside of her anymore. She almost ran towards the mirror and look into it speechless. The woman in front of her was the most beautiful person she had ever seen.

"You look amazing, Hermione." Ginny was smiling at her elder friend. Hermione looked from the mirror to Ginny and back, stunned by her own appearance.

"This mirror isn't spelled is it?" A whisper barely hearable escaped her lips. Ginny shook her head amazed by the shyness Hermione showed even in such a moment.

"This is your true appearance. Nothing is spelled except the hair which you already know about. Believe me, Mione. This is you, you are incredibly beautiful. And this is your day. It's perfect." A single tear escaped Hermione's left eye and rolled down her cheek. Ginny immediately spelled it away. She could see the happiness in the other woman's eye. She knew her brother would make Hermione happy and she deserved it after all he had done in the past in school. Ginny stepped back and looked down onto her watch.

"Oh my! Hermione we have to hurry. You go downstairs. Mom is waiting for you. I'll just get dressed and we can head off. Maybe you can get a coffee or something while I get ready? You definitely need any kind of food or drink before we head off. Don't want you to be a nervous wreck." Ginny smiled and shoved Hermione out of the room towards the stairs before running back to her room. Hermione smiled to herself and made her way down the stairs. A teary Misses Weasley came running towards her, taking her into a tight embrace.

"By Merlin, Hermione you look so beautiful. If my Ronnie would say no now it would be a disgrace for our family!" She was just joking but it turned on the nervousness Hermione had successfully turned into the back of her mind. She swallowed hard. Misses Weasley looked at the girl.

"I'm sorry dear. He will of course never turn you down. I was just joking. I didn't mean to make you nervous." She smiled and her smile captured so much love and happiness that Hermione couldn't do anything else but calm down. The elder woman pushed the younger woman towards the kitchen with low pressure. She told her to sit down and put a hot chocolate in front of her. She spelled a small ball of crème into the chocolate and smiled at Hermione. The woman looked up from the cup, her eyes stuck on Misses Weasley.

"Thank you. I really appreciate this. I always wanted my wedding to be a dream and now I finally have my dream coming true and you all are so nice and I still can't believe any of this. I don't know how to properly thank you."

"You do with being just you, Hermione. You are like a daughter to me and I am just happy to see you happy. This is your day and it's going to be amazing. Ron is already at the church as far as I know and he is according to Harry just as nervous as you are. You both are perfect for each other." She had a tear rolling down her already red cheeks. Hermione guessed she must have been just as nervous about this whole thing as she was. Hermione slipped a bit from her Hot Chocolate and walked over to Misses Weasley hugging her once more. They turned around when Ginny stepped into the kitchen wearing her light green dress. She looked stunning not only because the green fit perfectly with her red hair making it glow. Hermione smiled.

"I think we have to go now, right?"

"Yes, everyone at the church and it's soon your part to walk down the aisle." Hermione paled the same moment Ginny mentioned the word aisle. Ginny touched her shoulder.

"You look great. No one will laugh." She knew it was what Hermione feared the most except from getting dumped. But luckily Ron wasn't someone to dump and leave.

"We should apparate soon." Molly Weasley was looking at the two younger women. One, her daughter who grew up and finally left the hood of being a small girl and the other, like a daughter, always been there and going to get married; looking more beautiful than ever. Both were looking stunning. So grown up and mature. They had changed but what made them even more beautiful was the fact that they still had the shimmer of their true selves which they'd never lost. She grabbed the hands of both women and apparated into the small room in front of the church.

"I need to leave you two alone now. I will send your father out here." She hugged the girls once more and left. Hermione looked to Ginny. The red head grabbed the hand of her and squeezed it in a try to calm her.

"I will walk out her happy, right?"

"Yes, of course you will. Married to the man of your dreams you will head off to your honeymoon in Italy."

"Italy?" Hermione was gasping.

"Didn't Ron tell you where your honeymoon would be?"

"No, he said we would have enough time to get our luggage ready before we head off. That's why he said he wanted to keep it a surprise." She smiled nervously. Ginny giggled. Ron was still the romantic thinking boy he was back in school. Suddenly the door opened and Hermione's dad stepped out. Hermione was too busy to look out of the small window to notice her dad.

"Mister Granger. It's great to see you. Nice suit!" Ginny shook the hand he had offered. He looked over to the window.

"Deep in thoughts? Yes, sorry dear. It's also great to see you again, Ginny. I haven't seen you since last summer on your wedding. We really should have a huge family dinner soon don't you think? Now that our families are kind of one?" Ginny's face lit up with a smile.

"That would be lovely, Mister Granger. But I think we need to talk about that later after they are married because I think we are already late. See they just started to play the music." Mister Granger nodded and turned towards Hermione. He carefully touched her arm and she turned and smiled at him.

"Dad! How are you?"

"I'm great but how is my big girl? Nervous?"

"Totally! It's time isn't it?"

"Yes." He smiled at her and took her arm; leading her towards the huge white door. The doors opened and they slowly entered. With each step Hermione's nervousness grew. She looked up from the flowers Ginny had given to her just a second before the door had opened and her eyes caught the sight of Ron. He looked pale and just as nervous as she was. She smiled and he smiled back. She got scared. His smile didn't look like a smile. He Dad must have felt her hesitation and pushed her further; squeezing the hand he was holding. She smiled at her Dad. The altar was coming closer with every step. She could see Harry looking at her with a big grin. Ginny was just a few feet behind her. She tried to calm herself but it was far worse than just impossible. She stepped up the three steps and her Dad finally placed her hand in Ron's. She could feel her hand shaking. Or was it Ron who's hand was shaking? She couldn't tell. She looked toward the pastor.

"We have come together today to…" It all felt like blurry tones. Until she was asked that one question she was waiting for Hermione barely listened. The pastor continued with his speech. She could felt Ron looking up and down nervously. She had no idea herself how she could feel something like that.

"And I ask you, Hermione Jane Granger, now. Do you want to marry the here awaiting Ronald Billius Weasley and take him as your beloved husband? Will you go through life with him in good and bad, happy and sad times and be faithful to him so answer with yes, I do."

Hermione looked to Ron. She loved this man and she saw no reason not to marry him. With all her heart she answered and suddenly felt relieved.

"Yes, I do." She smiled to herself. She looked to Ron; waiting for the pastor to ask him.

"And I ask you, Ronald Billius Weasley. Do you want to marry the here awaiting Hermione Jane Granger and take her as your beloved wife? Will you go through life with her in good and bad, in happy and sad times and be faithful to her so answer with yes, I do." Ron looked at the pastor. He could hear nothing but a rushing tone inside of his ear. He felt like he was inside of water having no chance to breath. He couldn't do this. Faithful. How could he promise her to be faithful if the past four months, well actually six months were only lies? He looked to Hermione. He eyes were full of fear. Obviously a lot of time must have passed by already. He couldn't open his mouth. He felt numb. He looked back to the pastor and turned around to the audience. Everyone was staring up at him. Some had shocked written across their faces some looked angry. Ron turned back to Hermione took a deep breath and while looking at her the entire time he did what he should have done months ago.

"No." The silence was even worse than before. Ron turned to look at Hermione. Her eyes were full of unshed tears and he could hear her heart break inside of her chest. Everything felt cold and he knew right away that he made a huge mistake. Everyone was staring at him now; angry and with hate. He turned towards the speechless pastor waiting for someone to finally say something. No one did. He looked to his feet and up again and even though he knew just seconds had passed it felt like hours. He looked over to Ginny. She looked angry and shocked. A glance at Harry next to her made him almost wince. Ron had never seen Harry so angry since the last day someone insulted his parents. He stared at his best friend with almost pleading eyes hoping he would understand. Suddenly he heard something fall to the floor. Ron turned around just to see Hermione's flower bouquet on the floor. He looked up into the eyes of the woman he just dumped. After what just happened there was no doubt Hermione wouldn't want him back. Honestly didn't want either. But there it was, the silent whisper.

"Why?" But he didn't answer. He looked around the hall hoping for some help but no one stood up to help him. Ginny stepped forward to Hermione, touching her arm. Hermione shrug her of. Tear were flooding freely from her eyes now but she wouldn't humiliate herself even further than he had done. She slowly stepped down the small stairs and away from the altar. She started to run; picking up her gown to run faster. She pushed the doors open and as soon as the doors closed behind her the church seemed to live again. Harry stepped forward but Ginny was faster. Before anyone could do something she had slapped her own brother across the face.

"How could you do that? You aren't my brother. What reason would my brother have to dump the girl of his dreams?" She glared at him and he finally found his voice.

"The reason is that I dumped her for the girls of my dreams. Sorry but that is the truth." He looked around and saw a red rushing shadow run towards the door Hermione had just left through. Someone was tapping his shoulder. Ron turned around just to stand face to face with Harry.

"Tell me that this was a joke? You love another girl? Since when?"

"Six months. Actually I kind of have all the time. I just didn't know."

"What?" Harry was almost shouting while Ron kept speaking in a low voice.

"I'm in love with Lavender again. I've met her six months ago again and I just knew I loved her but since I was with Hermione I tried to forget her. But we met more often and well I slept with her and I want her back." Harry stared at him not able to say one more word without knowing he would regret it in the end. He stepped down from the altar and walked over to Hermione's worried looking parents. Ron was left alone. He sat down on the stairs and watched the people exiting the church. He felt bad and guilty. The pain Ron had seen in Hermione's eyes was so huge and he had caused it.


	3. Running into hell

a/n: I am sorry I haven't posted anything in so long but NaNoWriMo really took up all the free time I had. But I can say I reached the goal and managed the challenge. I managed my 50,000 words novel as they call it and I am going to continue working on it and edit it. But this time I'll make sure to have enough time left for this because the novel is not going to be me priority. This fanfiction and several other things come first but soon Christmas holidays will give me loads of time for writing and maybe I'll have enough time to post at least three chapters this month with hopefully not as much delay as this one. I am sorry in advance for spelling mistakes that I might have missed. Else I can only say enjoy the story and tell me what you think.

**Chapter – Running into hell**

The moment she heard him say no she felt as if something had taken all air out of her lungs. But now that she had exited the church and the rain that seemed to have set in to fit the mood was pouring down on her but she felt nothing. She could breathe but nothing else was left. She could feel no more of the happiness that she felt just an hour ago; it had faded into dust. She didn't care about the dust. All she cared about was to run. She was running as if her life was depending on it. Down the hill on which the church was, around the corner and down a path between the houses in the small village. She couldn't see her surrounding properly because tears were blurring her sight but she didn't care. One step after another in a pace she didn't know she could run in. Soon she could see green surrounding her. She must be somewhere outside the village. She stopped. She had to breathe a few times in and out before she could calm down. Her chest was rising rapidly. She looked down. The bottom of her gown was wet and she felt cold. The rain was still pouring down onto her. Where was the church and where was the village? How could she have been so stupid to run away without thinking? She had no wand with her. Who would have thought she might need one on her wedding day. She couldn't apparate without one and walking could lead her into the wrong direction. She turned around and around. Nowhere was a sign giving her a hint where to go. Maybe someone had followed her? She could try and shout. If someone would have followed her they would hear it.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" No answer. She shivered. Hermione was lost and she knew it. She walked down a path in between two fields; hoping it would lead her back.

"Hello? Please, is anyone there? I'm lost!" Still no answer. Maybe the one who had followed her couldn't hear her because he or she wasn't close enough? What was she thinking? No one did follow her. She sat down in the grass next to the field and cried. The day had turned out to be just a huge mess, a big disaster, a nightmare. How could Ron do something like that to her? Dump her at the altar. She didn't do anything to cause him to doubt the decision to marry her did she? Once again she tried to find someone by shouting out loud.

"Hello? Oh please is there anyone out there?" She pulled herself up knowing she would for sure get a cold or the flu if she would stay on the gold and muddy ground in the middle of the pouring rain. He dress must be looking like a piece of muddy textiles by now. But she didn't care. It was the dress Ronald Weasley had dumped her in. After she got home she would throw it away and for sure never again think about it. If Ron thought she would talk to him again he was terribly mistaken. Suddenly she heard a noise.

"Hermione! Are you there? Oh please be there." Hermione couldn't believe her ears. Ginny had followed her.

"Oh, Ginny! I'm over here!" The woman walked slowly to make sure she would not slip out. Soon the red haired woman came towards her.

"Hermione!" She couldn't help but had to run over to her friend. She was shivering just as much as the elder woman. Her dress, though shorter than the wedding gown, was just a s wet and muddy. She embraced Hermione.

"I'm so sorry about what happened in the church. My brother is such a jerk."

"It's okay, Ginny. You don't need to excuse your brother's behavior. It isn't your fault that he dumped me just today."

"But he hurt you and he promised he would never hurt you!"

"I know, I know. But right now I just want to get home. I'm cold and I need a hot bath or at least a shower. Do you think he will be in the new house?"

"Yes, because I don't think Mom would allow him to stay in the burrow today."

"Where will I stay? I have nothing left at my parents and they are flying back to Australia today. All my stuff is in the new house." Hermione looked even more sad than she had before.

"We'll figure out a solution later. You are right. First we need to find the way back. Honestly I have no idea where I came from in all this mud and fields. Have you got your wand with you?"

"No, I wouldn't be here anymore if I had. I left it at home because I didn't think I might need it on my wedding."

"Right, I haven't got mine her as well. I didn't think of it when we left this morning. We will need to walk. And only Merlin knows where this might lead us." Ginny looked lost and Hermione suddenly felt bad. If she wouldn't have been running away after getting dumped by Ron, Ginny wouldn't have followed her and she wouldn't be here with her best friend in the middle of nowhere without any idea which way to go.

"I think we should go this way and if we can't find a way back we'll turn around and try a different way, okay?"

"Yes but the way you pointed out is with a large forest and I don't remember running through a forest."

"I do, Hermione. I remember I tripped over several things on the floor and I was sure I was in a forest. Come on, Hermione. We have to get out of the rain and back home before we both end up with cold or the flu."

"You're right. I just feel so stupid because it's my entire fault that we're here."

"You aren't to blame for this. I would have reacted the same way you did. If Harry would have left me one year ago like Ron did today with you, I would have been so heartbroken. I think everyone who was in the church today can understand the way you reacted. Even Harry was angry. Ron might be his best friend but you are as well. Seeing you hurt was hard. The moment I looked into your eyes I had the feeling to look into shattered glass." Hermione could only nod. She didn't want to repeat it all over again inside of her head and just stepped forward. Ginny followed her and together the two woman walked towards the dark looking forest. Still the rain was pouring down onto the earth. Silence fell between the two of them and neither spoke a word until they reached the outline of the dangerous looking forest.

"Are you sure we have been in there on our way here? Maybe there is a lot more like that elsewhere? Like on any other way?"

"Hermione, I dislike this forest as much as you do but all I can say is that we have to try. We are already lost which means we can't get lost any further." Ginny grabbed her hand and together they walked into the old and dangerous looking forest. Hermione walked closer after Ginny. She didn't want to be separated from her friend. Not in this kind of place. Everywhere was silence and still she had the feeling to be surrounded by a hundred noises.

"Ginny, I have a real bad feeling walking into this forest. I really have and I am sure we should turn around and leave it."

"Don't be stupid. Hermione after the war barely anything is left that can be dangerous for us, especially not an old forest. Come on, I want to be out of here before midnight." She ignored the shivering hand hers was still holding and she ignored that Hermione got slower with each step they were taking. They soon reached a clearing the middle of the forest. The trees surrounding it almost let no light come from the outlines or the sky. Suddenly Ginny stood dead in her tracks.

"What's wrong? We finally reached the middle of this bloody hell and you stop as if you would want nothing more than running away?" Ginny shot her a deadly glare, mentioning her to be silent. She pointed to the other side of the actually very large clearing. They were still under the shadows.

"What is it?" Hermione kept her voice as low as she could without stopping to speak. Ginny pointed over to the other side of the clearing again. Hermione stared over and finally she could see the dim light and the sparkle of a blue fire. She turned towards Ginny, her mouth opened in shock.

"Exactly, Hermione. You were right. Walking into this forest was the worsed idea I've ever had." Hermione shook her head and walked a few steps to the left. Maybe they had come through this bloody forest but even if they hadn't, they had to get out there now. A few more steps to the left until Ginny finally understood what Hermione was trying to do. If they would be able to get to the other side by walking along the side, slowly and silent they wouldn't be noticed. Hurried movements would only make the people beside the fire get suspicious. They worked forward about thirty feet. Again Ginny looked over to the fire.

"Do you think they noticed us?" Ginny was silent but still Hermione who was scared even more might go wrong just nodded. Ginny felt a shiver run down her spine. This situation wasn't something that should happen on an actual wedding day. Nothing that had happened today should have happened and she was angry that her brother caused it all to start. She stepped forward and could only feel a small scream escape her lips when tripped over and fell towards the ground. Hermione turned around to help her up but also tried to keep an eye on the people by the fire. They were moving. Hermione knew they had to act fast.

"Ginny we have to get out of either the clearing or the forest. I think they noticed someone might be here so we have to act quick. I would say you walk over to the other side, walk back where we've come from and use the other side. I will stay here. In twenty minutes we will meet on the other side." Ginny shook her head right away.

"We're going to stay together no matter what. You know just as much as I do that this is the fire of some death eaters and as far as we know from all time during the war blue fires are supposed to be at places where meetings are going to be held and for once I feel smarter than you because this our chance to find out if they are planning anything."

"Are you mad, Ginny? Now they know we might be here. They are suspicious."

"We are in the middle of a forest, near a wizard village. Don't you think they might think it was a magical creature?"

"Yes, maybe but I don't want to endanger anyone and I want to get home and I want dry clothes."

"Hermione, don't get ridiculous. We have the chance to find out what they are planning and you only think about yourself. I know you just got dumped but please. If we can help then we will okay?" Hermione nodded but still didn't look happy about the plan to listen to a death eater meeting. They carefully stepped forward happy to see that a few bushes were growing on the clearing. At least they had a place to hide. Slowly the crept forward. Hermione had some struggles with her wedding gown. Ginny hadn't got much less problems but her dress was shorter and gave her much more freedom down on the ground. Hermione noticed that she must have ripped her dress on some places but she didn't care. Maybe they could escape the forest after the meeting. All she could do was hope and pray for luck.

So they sat there only a few feet away from the fire; shivering in the cold of the clearing. Still rain was pouring down on them and it didn't look like it was going to stop soon. Ginny was hoping she wouldn't have to sneeze or anything louder. The minutes passed by and nothing happened. The women were giving each other looks. Hermione carefully looked around the edge of the bush she was sitting behind. She couldn't see many faces she knew and the four men sitting by the fire didn't look like any of the death eaters she knew. Maybe the ones she knew, the important ones, would come when the meeting was starting. The only man she knew was a man of whom she couldn't remember what the name was. He had been there in the group who caught Harry, her and Ron when they were looking for the horcruxes. The thought of Ron mad her swallow hard. New tears were rising but one look at Ginny and the thought of what they were doing made her steady herself and swallow the tears. Suddenly the air was filled with some kind of tension. It was as if they were in the middle of a storm and without planning they were both surrounded by black smoke. The sign of appearing death eater made them stop breathing. Scared as they were they pressed themselves to the ground as not to be hit by one of the death eaters while they were arriving. The air calmed down again and both girls looked around the edges of their bushes as far as they could. Their eyes fell on someone they never thought they would see again though they knew for sure he actually was in Azkaban. Fenrir, the werewolf was standing there next to a bunch of smaller people.

"Soon we will have our leader here to pick a new dark Lord. And then we will raise and fight to get back what bloody Potter took from us for the second time. We are destined to rule the Wizard world and should we get the chance we could take over everything." The death eaters who were now a large crowd were cheering and screaming with joy. Hermione was scared. She could sense Ginny felt the same way. Now after more than two years they were planning to take over what they had lost in the war? No one would expect them to now. Even thought Hermione hated the plan she had to admit it was extremely clever. But who was their leader? Who was the one to choose the new dark Lord? She crept over to Ginny and sat down next to her friend.

"We need to tell the others!" Hermione could barely even whisper. She was so scared that she could barely speak out a word. Ginny nodded and looked back around the bush. Hermione followed her example. A dark haired man had stepped forward. He looked like a bad copy of Snape. Hermione almost had to giggle. Snape finally had found a fan it seemed, just too bad he couldn't see it anymore.

"Since I am one of the new members of the death eaters I can't wait to get my chance to kill that Potter."

"Don't think it would easy to fight off Potter. Killing him is after all not that easy. The Lord has spent years on trying to kill him and never succeeded."

"Don't say that. We are going to make it. Potter isn't under the spell anymore. The one spell that saved him, the magic the dark Lord had given him himself accidently. No more horcrux crap." Fenrir seemed annoyed.

"Let the Malfoy family decide that. They took over the lead and they are going to decide whether it's easy or not. And now sit back down. I have more to tell you." He didn't wait till the younger death eater had found his place again. He just continued; ignoring the fact that he had just been interrupted in his process.

"We are going to kill them one by one. Each of Harry's beloved idiots. And when he is alone we can finally get rid of him. Everyone knows that Harry Potter is nothing without his friends. So we will take them off him one by one. But none without torture. I want to enjoy seeing the mud die that kept us away from what belongs to us for so long. Still we will attack them; the wizard world before a few times to remind them of our existence. I have set some attacks for tomorrow morning. We will attack Diagon Alley. After all that's the place that captures the most wizards and witches and it just got rebuild. Everyone who wants to take part feel free. The rest is going to attack Hogsmeade. Maybe mix up Hogwarts. I think they have taken down the wards a bit. Be careful but I want you to destroy as much as you can!" Fenrir's voice was now filling the air. The last words had been shouted out and he could be sure everyone must have heard them. Hermione was pale and so was Ginny. They were here in the middle of the forest, helplessly knowing what was about to happen and couldn't do anything. And it went on. For more than half an hour they had to listen to the stuff they were talking about. Attacks, people they were planning to kill or kidnap. Hermione slowly moved over to another bush and left Ginny behind with a nod. Hermione heard something behind her but didn't care about it since every death eater was in front of her and behind her was only a large clearing with a forest surrounding it. Ginny saw what was coming but couldn't do anything without making it obvious she was hidden there too. A tall man in a dark robe was approaching behind Hermione. Ginny tried to mention her but all she could do before Hermione was seen by the man was to mention her that someone was coming. Hermione do nothing but look shocked. Ginny knew from the look in her eyes before the hand was put onto her shoulder that she wanted Ginny to go, to run as soon as she could and to get help. Taking the information to the others and getting help was all that mattered.

"Who do we have here? In a dress! Prepared for anything?" Hermione could help but a small wincing sound escaped her mouth. The man pulled her up by her hair and Hermione screamed in pain which was like flooding through the skin on head. The man dragged her towards the other death eaters and stopped next to the werewolf.

"Look what our leader had brought us." Hermione fell to her knees when the man released the grip on her hair. She didn't dare to look up at the two men. The man who had brought her here looked down at her.

"Look up at me!" Hermione didn't react. She was shivering and her fear was more than just obvious. He pulled her up by the hair, pulling her head back so that she had to look at him.

"Oh, see who we do have here. Hermione Granger. Nice to see you dressed up for this." Hermione glared at the man.

"Lucius Malfoy!" She couldn't have put more hate into her voice. Everyone must have sensed it. Malfoy didn't look happy.

"Seems like you remember me. But tell me what is a mudblood like you doing here in the middle of the cold forest on a rainy day in a once white dress, listening to a secret death eater meeting?"

"Be sure I am not here because I planned to!" Her eyes were filled with anger.

"You're Potter's friend. Do you really think I would believe the crap you are just letting escape your mouth? Anyway, we have important things to do and I'll make sure nothing will reach the outlines of our surroundings." His deep grey eyes looked down into hers and a shiver ran down her spine. Lucius must have sensed what was going through her.

"The mudblood is scared can you believe it? No Potter here to save the day?" He laughed and the rows of death eaters skipped in each of them laughing louder than the one before them. Hermione escape a tear of fear which she couldn't control. She really hoped Ginny had gotten out of this and escaped to get help.

"What do you want me to do with her? Torture her? Kill her?"

"I'd say torture would be nice. Some of us still have to get revenge from what she and her friends did in the war." It was again the werewolf who spoke and once again Hermione was reminded of what she hates so much about him; his cruelness.

"You are right. Some of us have to get revenge. Just like me. Bloody Potter was it who got me imprisoned. Years I would have had to spend there if the dark Lord wouldn't have helped me to escape. You owe me something, mudblood. Since Potter isn't here, don't you think you should pay for what he did?" Lucius looked down into her eyes. Hermione couldn't help it and she knew that her fear about what might happen was too obvious as not to be seen by the trained death eater. Even the werewolf must have smelled something since he looked almost hungry at her. She struggled and tried to get away from the tight grip of the elder Malfoy. He laughed and gave it. The growled laughed when they watched Hermione fall to her knees in the mud of the hill they were standing on. She finally could see, and feel, that they weren't on a kind of stage like she thought they were. Maybe escaping was possible now. Maybe she hadn't got her wand but she could at least run and try everything to get out of this hell.

"You know what mudblood; I think torture could really be fun. Let's see. Who think he or she has a reason to torture the mudblood to get revenge for something either Potter, the order or any other of his friends did?" Hermione was to afraid to look but couldn't help it. Her eyes flew hasty over the crowd. Half of them had raised their arms; half of them wanted revenge for something they did, for something they partly didn't even know of. A shiver went down her spine. Again it was the werewolf who sensed her fear. He grabbed her by her hair and yanked her back to her feet.

"Fear you feel is that so? I could make you feel way more fear if they would let me but I think if I was the one to start the rest wouldn't have any more fun with you and hearing you scream in pain like you made some of us scream in pain would be just too nice entertainment." His eyes moved over to Lucius and soon found his. With a nod Lucius grabbed Hermione by her dress and threw her to the ground. He turned around to the crowd knowing Hermione was way too scared to make any attempt to escape.

"With what would you want me to start? The Cruciatus curse perhaps? Or maybe let her do anything stupid while she is under the Imperius? Or maybe use the good old Sectumsempra Snape always loved to use? What do you want me to do?" Without looking at the crowd anymore his eyes darted back to the shivering woman on the ground. Her eyes were wide with fear and tears were streaming down her now pale cheeks. The crowd was cheering him up to use the Cruiciatus curse on her. Her eyes grew even wider. She could still feel the pain she felt when Bellatrix Lestrange cursed her with that unforgivable. The pain she had felt getting stronger with each time she casted it on her because she really meant to hurt her; it was immense. Hermione eyes must have had a begging look because suddenly Lucius Malfoy burst into laughter.

"This isn't going to work, Granger. We have no pity with someone like you. You heard them. They want the Cruciatus, how could I deny them to see you in the same amount of pain that you caused them in one way or another?" He laughed and pulled his wand out of his walking stick. Hermione closed her eyes. She knew what was going to happen and what she knew even better was that there was no way out of this situation. She didn't hear the word he must have said, she did not hear anything nor did she feel until the curse hit her with full force. The scream that escaped her lips even though she promised herself not to show any weakness cut through the darkness like knifes and there was no death eater that did not look cheery and happy. Again she felt the curse being cast onto her. The pain was getting worse and she had the feeling she was ripped into pieces. But she wasn't someone to give up. She would make it and keep holding on until her friends would come to save her. She felt eyes on her in all of the pain she was experiencing. Lucius Malfoy must be much angrier than his sister-in-law had been two and a half year ago. This pain was worse. Maybe it was because he was taking revenge for all of them; maybe because the hate of all these people was taking out of her. Again the curse hit her. Parts of her body already started to feel numb caused by all the pain she could now not feel anymore on some parts. Her head was spinning when the curse was finally lifted from her. She opened her eyes as far as she dared and could. The death eaters were still staring at her and Lucius Malfoy herself was looking down to her with an evil smirk in his face. She wondered what may have caused his sudden stop of the torture he was giving her. Her question was answered immediately without even being asked.

"What's wrong with you, mudblood? Already got enough?" Hermione was exhausted and her body was aching but she had no idea how he could know that since she knew she had been showing the pain but not anything else that came from what he had been doing the past minutes. He must have sensed the new question that had formed in Hermione's head.

"Well, well. Shedding blood without our permission is nothing we accept; especially not from someone like you." His laughter cut through the darkness and silence that had formed around them. Hermione looked into the eyes of the man standing in front of her but couldn't figure out why he was talking about blood. Looking at the werewolf next to him; looking at her with his hungry eyes made it easier to figure it out. His eyes were stuck at something on her face. Slowly, scared what she might find, she reached up with her hand to her face. She didn't even need to look down to her hand to find out what the liquid on her face was. Lucius smiled.

"Are you proving how weak you really are, Granger? Can't you at least let us have some fun? Do you have to give up already?" Fenrir laughed at his leaders words. With all her power she did what she had wanted to do ever since she first met Malfoy senior. Hermione spit into his face. The man looked down her with a disgusted look covering his entire face. She felt his hand crushing down at her cheek before she even saw him lifting it into the air. A silent gasp left her lips and her head hit the ground. A wave of dizziness caught her senses and she remained on the ground completely stunned.

"Don't you dare to ever do that to me again, filth. You should show respect. You should be grateful that you are still alive among all these death eaters who I'm sure have the wish to kill you."

"How could I be grateful if I know you are going to kill me anyway?" She glared at him but he only laughed.

"Yes, you are right and you are still the annoying little miss know-it-all. We'll change that but first maybe you have some information that we could use to our advantage?"

"Even if I had I wouldn't tell you; under no circumstances."

"How brave you are trying to be even under these circumstances. What a fool you are. If you aren't going to give us the information we'll get them on our own way. Maybe threatening about killing one of you little traitor friends? Or maybe killing you? Or something worse?"

He looked down into the pale face in front of him. Some stepped up behind him and looked down onto the girl. When Hermione realized who it was a scream cut through the air. This was a nightmare.

Silence covered the entire area. Hermione's eyes were locked with the eyes of the person right in front of her.

"Surprised to see me, mudblood?" Hermione didn't answer. She knew this was impossible. When she finally found her voice again all she could do was whisper.

"You can't be here! You are dead!"

"Obviously I'm not dead. I mean you see me right here in front of you, don't you?"

"Harry saw you getting killed! You can't be alive, it's impossible."

"Damn I am alive. That Weasley couldn't kill me. Believe me, I'm alive."

"You died in the battle! Molly Weasley killed you! You can't be alive, Bellatrix Lestrange!" Hermione was shouting, her entire body was shivering and she couldn't help it. Fear was growing inside of her even more than before if that was possible.

"Granger, you should know by now that Death Eaters like us, the true purebloods have better methods to come back to live or stay alive even though we get stunned by a killing curse." The laughter cut through the night and the woman, still looking like the same, crazy Bellatrix Lestrange most of the surrounding death eaters knew her as smiled at the crowd. She turned back to Lucius.

"How is my sister doing?"

"She is fine. When I told her you would come back she couldn't believe it. She is happily waiting at home for you to return."

"What about my nephew?"

"He should be here any minute. But I have to tell you about both, they are starting to doubt the way we live."

"No way! My family is never going to doubt the way we live nor are they ever trying to believe in mudbloods and muggles."

"Then show Draco what the real way is and tell your sister about it later. We'll need them for our big plan. Especially when Draco is going to be the new Lord." Hermione who had only been listening so far looked up. Draco to be the new Dark Lord? It would be a nightmare.

"Don't tell me what to do, Bellatrix. Right now it's still me who has the leadership over this bunch of left Death Eaters and not you."

"You know what I think about this. You know I think you, as much as Draco, are not capable to do this job and you will prove me right very soon. I am more than sure about that."

"That's how you thank me for bringing you back?"

"I could have found a way to get back what I lost so shut up, Lucius." Hermione couldn't believe her ears. They were honestly fighting about the leadership right in front of her. This could only mean two things. Either they would kill her anyway so the information about the struggles inside the rows of death eaters would never reach the surface. Or they had forgotten about her presence. If they had this would maybe be the chance to slowly and silently escape this nightmare and run as far as her arching body would take her and then hide and hope for help. She slowly crawled over to the end of the stage like hill. Carefully as not to catch the attention of the stunned death eaters who were staring at their leader and her sister-in-law and the two fighting people she slide down the hill. Her legs felt weak under her weight and she was afraid she wouldn't make it. Thanks to her luck there was a bush right next to the hill. She looked around. No one had seen her escape and that meant they were really too busy. She thought about staying here inside of the bush to spy for any further information. Which was given to her prompt and which made her want to run.

"The mudblood is just another prove of your disability to be a good leader. How could she come that near to an actually hidden death eater meeting? You have no idea and that's your weak point. You Malfoy's have so no idea about what to do. You are a disgrace to the wizard world. Your son is just as pathetic as you are. Couldn't kill that old man could he. If he would have done his job the dark Lord would be still alive and we wouldn't have to deal with people like you as our leader. I will neither accept you nor Draco up here." That was too much for the old Malfoy. A blink of an eye later his sister-in-law was on the floor tortured by the Cruciatus curse and she was laughing like mad.

"You have to mean it Lucius, weak Lucius." He meant it and she could feel it but to show any weakness wasn't her thing. She rather hid it from everything and everyone.

"You will shut up, Bellatrix. You may speak if I allow you to speak, understood?" She must have nodded because she was back on her feet breathing for air. Hermione had heard enough. She wanted to get away but her ears were pleased with more.

"The mudblood is going to be Draco's gift for the time he'll become the new dark Lord so shut up about this." Lucius turned from his sister-in-law around to where they left Hermione. An empty spot was welcoming his eyes. Hermione was running; running as fast as she could. She could hear the shouts of Malfoy senior and she was scared. Her breathe came out in short breathes and her lungs were already burning. To have the dress on didn't make it any different. She stopped for a moment. These shoes were killing her feet. She threw them each into a different direction. Continuing her escape showed it was mistake to throw the shoes away. Her feet were hitting each spot on the cold and muddy ground that could hurt her feet. Sharp wood pieces on the ground were cutting her feet. She turned around while running to see that the death eaters were looking for her with bright lights. They would soon find her if she couldn't find a hiding spot or the way out of here. She tripped over and fell to her knees. Just one moment to regain breath and it could go on. The lights behind her were coming closer. She got up to walk. Her feet were a bleeding mess and running was almost impossible. She was tripping over and over again. The last time she fell she heard someone behind her.

"There you are!" Out of all people Bellatrix Lestrange had to find her? It really must be a nightmare. No one could have so much bad happening on one day.

"Please let me go!" Hermione was begging. Once a while ago she had promised herself never to beg for anything in life but this was not anything in life; this was life itself and she was begging for it. A shrill laughter greeted her ears as an answer.

"Let you go? What do you dream of at night Granger? I will not let you go but neither will I take you back. Without killing someone Draco won't become the new dark Lord and there are barely any magical mudbloods like you that could be used for that. So I'd love to take him the chance to become what his father wants him to become." Hermione stared at her with wide eyes. She would kill her.

"Please don't. You don't need to kill me!"

"Oh, little fool! I will not kill you; at least not directly. I will leave you here all alone to suffer to death." She laughed again and again when she heard Hermione's scream after she had casted the Sectumsempra on her. Out here in the dirty and muddy forest all alone she would never be able to survive this. She turned around and walked away. Only Hermione's silent sobs like music in her ears.


	4. Saving the mud from the mud

A/N: I am not that happy with this chapter. I think it could have been much better but in the middle I had some struggles finding the right words, then it would have been too long and all in all I have messed it up a little. I still hope you like it. It might take some time for me to finish the next chapter but I am going to try my best to finish the next chapter by next weekend. Sunday that would be

BTW I am still looking for a beta. So if you know someone who might want that job, just feel free to tell me! :D

**Chapter - Saving the mud in the mud**

The blood was oozing out of her countless wounds. She felt like everything was taken from her. She had no wand, not a single chance to fix this mess. Hermione couldn't help but cry. The thought to be found my Lucius Malfoy seemed like heaven to her. Maybe he would fix this if he found her! But the voices of the death eaters were getting more and more silent. Maybe Bellatrix told them a lie? Lead them away from her? Sobs were rocking her body and she felt ashamed. If she would have been as clever as everyone said she was she would have turned around and walked around the clearing inside of this forest or she would have tried another way. Shame was falling over her. She looked around. Everything was already getting more and more blur. Either she would faint and die or she would die right away. This was her end and she could feel it.

A few feet away a tall man was walking through the trees. He couldn't hear her sobs and short breathes. He was too far away. He looked around. The meeting was over of that he was sure. There were no lights in the direction he was walking into though there should have been some. Something must have happened. He could see someone walking towards him.

"Draco! There you are! There have been some complications and we had to end the meeting. A mudblood we found has escaped and she has heard too much."

"And now everyone is looking for her without lights?"

"We had lights but we had to turn them out. We are sure she would be hiding somewhere as soon as she would see a light."

"She? Who was it?"

"As if that would matter now!"

"It does, father. Who was it?"

"It was Granger. She was walking through the forest and must have been spying for a while when I found her. She was dressed up in such a kind of white dress." Draco looked surpuised. He was stunned and happy his father couldn't see anything like this inside of the darkness that was more and more surrounding them. He had read about the wedding that Granger and that Weasley boy would be celebrating today. What was she doing in that dress here in the middle of the forest? She should be home with her new husband by now; happy celebrating with her friends.

"You'll go and help us looking for her! She should have been your gift for the time you would become the dark Lord." Draco nodded. He would help looking for her but only for one reason. He wanted to find out what happened with her and Weasley. Curiosity had always been something he could annoy other with to no ends. He walked faster; away from his father. He had no idea how far Granger had escaped from the meeting point. If she had been tortured like he thought she would have then she must be somewhere near him. Draco pulled out his wand. A little bit of light couldn't be too bad.

"Lumos." A barely audible whisper and he had what he wanted. The spotlight coming from his wand was large enough to let him wander around without tripping over. He couldn't see anything like a white dress sneaking out anywhere from a tree or a bush. Here and there he found pieces of the dress that must by now be ripped and damaged. He knew he was on the right way but something kept him from telling everyone he had found the path she had been taking.

"Draco!" He turned around. This high pitched voice he hadn't heard once in years. His aunt Bellatrix was walking towards him.

"Bellatrix!" His eyes were wide with shock. She had died hadn't she? How could she be alive standing right in front of him?

"How on earth? What do you want?" He had never able to find any kind of connection with her. Even though they had the same thoughts at some things she was only cruel and heartless. No, that was wrong. She had a heart but that heart was owned by someone who just saw her as a follower. Pathetic, she really thought he loved her.

"Aren't you happy to see me, Draco?"

"To be honest, no. Not one bit!" Bellatrix stopped dead in her tracks.

"What? You aren't happy to see your dear aunt?"

"No, because I have finally the strength to admit that I have hated and feared you ever since I met you but I wasn't allowed to say anything cause you were the connection with Lord Precious." Her hand connected with his face before he could react.

"How dare you speak like that to me!"

"I will tell you some more. If I become the Dark Lord I will stop murdering. I have enough of that bullshit. I still can't stand mudbloods and I hate half-bloods and blood traitors but only cause I still think that such people do not belong in our world. That does not mean I have to murder them like you and my father."

"You are disrespecting everyone with that decision!"

"No I am starting to respect the human kind! I do not have to love all of them, I may have opinions about where they belong but I am not going to murder someone who is a human just as we are. Wizards are also just humans, only we have magical powers!" He was shouting by now. Bellatrix flinched and turned around.

"I will inform your father about that and if you go and try to save the mudblood instead of taking her back to us we'll treat you like a blood traitor; be sure of that." With a plop she was gone. He had never disrespected anyone as much as her. He moved forward and continued to look for the missing person. He sneaked around trees; put a silencing charm onto his feet as not to make any sound. More than thirty minutes had passed since he started to look for her and more than twenty five since the incident with his aunt. With each minute the thought that something was wrong with her became bigger inside of his head. Granger had been a mean person in school towards him but he wasn't much better. He still wanted to see her suffer for what she did but not like dying. Draco couldn't shake off the feeling that his aunt had done anything to her. He stepped forward and felt something wet under his feet. It wasn't that he hadn't felt anything wet under his feet in this muddy forest before, but this time is was kind of warm. He looked around the tree and if he wouldn't have self control he would have screamed. It was like looking at a bloody nightmare; bloody in true meaning. There in front of him on the muddy ground was Granger; left bleeding to death and not for one second he had a doubt that it was his aunt who did this to her. Draco bent down to touch her face. She was slowly getting cold and her lips were getting already blue. Everywhere across her entire body were large cuts. He could remember the spell like it was yesterday. When Potter casted it on him not knowing what he was doing, he felt like he was dying and the pain was excruciating. He didn't even want to try to imagine how she must feel now after who knows what a long time of torture. One minute it took him to figure out that he wouldn't leave her here alone on the ground. He slipped off his cloak and wrapped her up inside of it. Slowly he lifted her from the ground. One look to see if anyone was near him and he apparated back to the Manor. He was glad to know that neither his father nor his mother was living here. They had moved into a larger home after Lucius took over the lead. He had inherited the Malfoy Manor and had lived there ever since. Not one moment the thought to move out had crossed his mind. It was his home and there was nothing there that he needed but couldn't have. He walked towards the grand staircases. An elf had appeared in front of him.

"Master Malfoy! You are back!" He bowed down in front of Draco to show his loyalty.

"No time for formalities now! Go and get the others! Granger is injured. She has been tortured for god knows how long and needs help immediately. Get the healer and get a bed room ready for her. When I arrive at the bed room with her I want it all to be ready, understood?" The elf nodded and disappeared with a nod. Granger was moving. Barely noticeable but Draco looked down. Her eyes were opened in slits and she was looking dizzy around. Her mouth moved but couldn't form any proper words before she slipped back into unconsciousness. Draco hurried down the corridor into the bed room he thought the elves would have prepared. He had no idea what made him act like he did; why he saved Granger in the forest instead of leaving he bleeding to death. They were after all still enemies. An elf was coming towards him.

"Master, everything is ready just like you requested. The healer is waiting for you in the room and can start helping her as soon as you want."

"Thank you, Binky. You can leave now and prepare something to eat for dinner. I'll be there in an hour but make sure to cast a heating spell on the food. I have no idea how long this will take and I don't want to come and eat my dinner cold." The elf nodded and hurried down into the kitchen. The young Malfoy was surprised the elf didn't apparate into the kitchen instead. Slowly he walked into the room and placed the woman in his arms carefully on the bed. He turned towards the armchair in which he was sure the healer was waiting. It was for once a woman and he was stunned.

"Who are you? You aren't our family healer."

"I am. I am your new family healer. My father can't do this job anymore because he has some serious troubles."

"So you are…?"

"Hannah Abbott, the new healer of your family. And just to inform you. I can't stand you as much as you can't stand me. At least that's what you proved more than one time in school. I am not happy about this but the fact of helping people means more to me than this old hate I feel for you and your family and my father was your healer so I will take over and try to have a neutral relationship with you on that level as best as I can. What did you call me for?" She got up from the place she had been sitting at and walked towards him. Pointing to the bed he answered her question as good as he could.

"I found her in the forest. I was there to take a walk even though it was raining. I needed to clear my head and she was there on the ground covered in blood and all these cuts. She must have been tortured for a while and left to bleed to death." Hannah nodded and stepped closer to the bed. A small gasp escaped her lips when she saw who was there lying on the bed.

"But that's Hermione Granger! How? She should be married with Ron by now and be at home celebrating!"

"So you haven't been invited to the wedding and have no idea why she was in her dress in the middle of a rain wet forest?"

"No, well yes, I was invited but I got called for help in 's and I couldn't attend the wedding so I have no idea what happened to cause this. Do you think she has been kidnapped before the wedding or something? I think you should write Harry and Ron. I know you hate them more than anything in this world but they should know where their best friend is, don't you think?"

"Yes, I will do this as soon as you are done with your work here. I won't leave this room until you are done."

"I am sorry, Malfoy. But I am not letting you stay in here. Wait outside, get a coffee or anything else while you are waiting but I need to undress her to heal her countless cuts and see what else I can do for her and then she will need to rest. If you hoped to speak with her today I am absolutely sorry but this won't work today. As far as I can see she has lost a huge amount of blood." Malfoy nodded and left the room. One of the elves was waiting outside.

"Go and help her. Get her whatever she asks for and then send her to me. I will be waiting in the living room for her." He needed to get distracted. The sight of Granger on the ground in that muddy forest was appearing in front of his eyes each time he closed them.

Two hours later he heard a silent knock on the door of his living room. He just had dinner because the elves were getting impatient to see if what they prepared tasted him and he had nothing else to do to get distracted. He was reading a book when Hannah entered the room. Draco looked up to see her covered in something that must be Hermione's blood. He got up scared what she might want to tell him.

"Is she okay?"

"Yes, she has like I said earlier lost a lot of blood. She is asleep now and will recover in one or two days. I have left some potions she would have to take after she wakes up and I'd be happy if you would give them to her. As well she might need help. Some cuts were pretty deep and I couldn't heal them with magic. It will take some time to heal them which is why I think she should stay in bed for a while, maybe walk in the garden but still have a lot of peace around her. Maybe she could stay here for a while? But tell Harry and Ron about it now. I'll go and be here as soon as you or her might need me." A nod was exchanged and Hannah was gone. Draco breathed out a breath he had hold in since the other woman had entered the room. Relive was coming over him and he couldn't believe it. What was wrong with him since he decided not to kill anymore mudbloods or half-bloods? He walked over to the desk in his small office right next to the living room. Draco pulled out a parchment and started to write the letter to Potter; something he never thought he would have to do.

_Potter,_

_Granger is here. She has been attacked and tortured in the forest and I found her and brought her to the Manor. The healer says she needs rest and will at least have to stay here for a few days. She will be okay and I have taken care of everything. Except you and the ones you inform of this no one will know she is here._

_She has some injuries that could be fixed and some that will have to heal with time. Come tomorrow afternoon for tea and I'll explain everything further._

_Malfoy_

He sent the letter off right away. Minutes passed before he stopped staring at the place the owl had been just seconds before. An elf had appeared next to him.

"Shall I prepare your bed?"

"Yes, Binky. Do that and when you are done tell me. But also look after our guest. I want her to be okay. There are some things I need to know from her. And then go and prepare some cake or biscuits for tomorrow afternoon for tea. You can go off to bed after that." He walked back into his living room and sat down into one of the large armchairs. This day had been weird. Suddenly the chimney lit up and a green flame burst into the air. Malfoy senior stepped out of the fireplace. Draco got up.

"What do you want here that late father?"

"I want to ask why you disappeared so suddenly."

"Well, I heard some of the lower death eaters saying that you all stopped looking for the mudblood and that the meeting was over, so I went home. Here I am."

"That's what I see. We would have needed you out there. Obviously we have been looking for her till just an hour ago. I am disappointed that you seem to be listening to low death eaters instead of asking the ones that should know."

"Okay, it won't happen again father. Can I please go to bed now? I have had a hard day and I didn't notice myself how fast the time passed by."

"How dare you send me away like this? I am your father and you should be paying me some respect."

"I will as soon as I had some sleep. Do you mind to leave? Now!" Draco was annoyed. His father had been telling him what to do ever since he could think but that was over now. He wasn't under age anymore.

"I will leave after you told me what you told your aunt. She was very angry about you."

"I didn't tell her anything except that I can't wait to become the new dark Lord. Some things really need to be changed don't you think? She wasn't too happy about me changing some things and I believe she did something to the mudblood. She was talking like she took care of it. Not that it matters but I don't think that person is still alive. Dead most likely."

"Oh, right. I should talk with her about that. She had no right to do that. Thank you for that information." He stepped back into the fireplace and disappeared a moment later in the same amount of flames with which he had appeared. Draco breathed out. He would have some days off from his father. Telling all these lies was tiring. He had been lying to Hannah about why he had been in the forest; he lied to his father about what was going on with Granger. It annoyed him to no ends. He disliked telling lies but it seemed necessary to him. A while ago lies had been something he was used to; a part of his daily life. Draco Malfoy had changed a lot lately. He had finally grown up in every sense and he made up his mind about a lot of things he had never spent a second thought to after being told how to act. He went up to his room and fell into the bed; only stripping the clothes off not bothering to do anything further.

The next morning came faster than he had hoped. He felt like he hadn't really been sleeping at all but a glance at the magical clock on his besides table told him it was already midday. He really had been sleeping most of the day. Longer than ever before. Draco slipped out of the bed and made his way into the large bathroom. Countless magical plants where placed in there to decorate the room. It was all kept in some kind of blue and green and he loved it. This bathroom was his entire pride. He had decorated it by himself; knowing his father would never enter his room to look for what his son was doing. The plain black and white bathroom looked strange but the new version of it looked like it was nice and comfortable; a real place to relax. He stepped into the shower and turned on the water. All he needed now was a hot shower. As the water cascaded down his body he thought about the events of the past evening. He really had Granger as his guest most likely still sleeping just a few bed rooms away. What had come over him to do something like that? Maybe it had been pity, maybe his new way of life. He stepped out of the shower as fast as he had stepped into it and went to dress himself in fresh clothes. Just as usual they had already appeared on the armchair in his room. Drying his hair with his wand he went down into the living room. A letter was waiting on the table in front of the black couch just as he had expected. He ripped it open and read the answer.

Malfoy,

It is good to know where Hermione is. Thank you for informing me and the others about it. We are thankful to know you seem to have rescued her from whatever happened. I'll be there at 3 pm sharp this afternoon to talk about everything.

Potter

It was a message shorter and also nicer than he had expected. Draco had thought it would be a long letter threatening him not to hurt her or whatever else was on Potter's mind but obviously he was only happy to know Hermione was more or less okay, at least alive. He looked around.

"Binky!" The elf appeared in front of him. He had to admit Binky was his favorite elf though he never thought he would have one.

"What can I do for you, Master Malfoy?" Draco thought for a moment.

"At first start calling me Draco. I have known you all my life and you have always been there so I think you can as well call me Draco. And then I want a small breakfast. Just some toast and some egg. If I am done I would like to look after Hermione. Are there any news about our guest?"

"No, Mister Draco. She has been peacefully sleeping all night and is still sleeping." Draco nodded and walked towards the door to fetch the news paper. Only the usual was to be read. No interesting news or rumors. He threw the news paper into the bin. He didn't need to read the usual stuff over and over again. Reaching the kitchen he was greeted by a bunch of elves working on his breakfast and some dirty dishes. Others were getting ready to clean up the rest of the house.

"Have you done what I told you? Prepared something for my meeting with Potter in the afternoon? He'll be here by three pm sharp and I want everything to be ready. Even though I don't care what Potter thinks about me I still want to leave a good impression. Hermione Granger is our guest and she needs rest so even though she is not exactly someone I can stand I will not risk her health by making a bad impression to Potter, understood?" The elves nodded eagerly. He grabbed the prepared toast and put his egg onto it and left the large room. He made his way back down the long corridor until he reached the stairs where he made his way upstairs. Silence was greeting him on the first floor. For the first time he realized that this house that felt like home also captured a lot of loneliness. Shouldn't the house he decided to call home feel like home instead of all the loneliness? Even back when his parents still lived in with him he couldn't remember not having felt this kind of loneliness. On a few occasions he had spent time with Pansy or Blaise in the house but never really had felt like belonged there alone. Draco who was now a man had long ago erased the hope that he would one day might have a sister or brother. His mother, Narzissa, had made sure there wouldn't be any more children. She had once said she wanted to be able to give all her love to one child. Rubbish if she would have asked him though he couldn't deny that she had been the one saving his life back when the thing with Dumbledore was on its way. It was the one time she had shown love actually. Usually all his parents kept doing was spoiling him and telling him lies. Mudbloods had dirty bloods. As if! He had seen many of the muggle-borns fall during the war and not once had their blood been looking different from his or the blood of his parents, aunt or any other death eater. The one thing they were proud of was the one thing that made them obviously the same like everyone else. Draco was still walking down the corridor and did not notice how far he had come. The man was standing right in front of his guest's door. Knowing knocking wouldn't bring him an answer he entered without the small formal act of politeness. He looked around. The room looked peaceful. He could be sure that this room was calm enough to let Granger have enough rest. The woman was still in bed sleeping peacefully. Her eyes though moved as if she was dreaming something. Draco assumed she was dealing with the happenings of the evening before in her sleep. He walked towards the bed and looked down on her. Sweat had appeared on her forehead and he assumed it was because she really was dealing with a lot in her sleep. Draco wondered if Hannah had given her any dreamless sleeping potion. In some way the man almost hoped for it. Suddenly Binky appeared next to him and walked pass him towards Granger. She sat down on the edge of the bed and began to remove the sweat from her forehead with a sponge. It looked as if the elf was caring a lot and Draco wondered again if that was because of everything Granger had done in school for elves. The smile that had appeared on the man's face was removed the moment he noticed it was actually there. Maybe it was the lack of sleep making him act so weird but maybe it was simply because noticed that his new life style was hard but working out much more than the old hate filled one. He looked down once more onto the sleeping figure of his guest before leaving the room. He had some duties to fulfill before Potter was coming in a few hours.

The moment Potter had received the owl with Draco's letter he had gone through a rush of emotions. Anger at the mere thought that the letter was from Malfoy followed by immense happiness of knowing Hermione was okay. After Ginny had somehow managed to get back from the forest to a spot near the church where they found her and told them about what had happened in the forest and how the elder girl had saved his wives life he had been scared for her. He didn't want to lose his best friend. Knowing that she was save even in the enemies arms was a relief for him. Ginny had been falling into his arms sobbing and shedding tears of happiness at the knowledge of her best friends survival. Ron though was sitting at the kitchen table. He was pale and hadn't been having a calm thought ever since his ex-girlfriend had stormed out of the church.

"Your luck, Ron, she is alive!" The other man felt relief washing over him the moment Harry told him the good news. He tried to avoid both Ginny's and Harry's look. He knew he had messed up and that no words could excuse into what his decision and his behavior had pushed his once beloved girlfriend. But now after all this had happened and after they finally could be sure of Hermione being okay they had only minutes left before the meeting with Malfoy. Harry had decided to go alone. Ginny hadn't been too happy knowing she would have to stay behind with her at the moment very disliked brother. Harry was putting on his robes and Ginny was still standing next to him looking at the man with pleading eyes.

"No, Ginny you can't come with me."

"But she is my best friend! I want to see her!"

"We don't know if this is a trap and in fact we rather should send Ron instead of any of us but we need to make sure she is save where she is right now. I am going to go alone and that's my last word! I won't discuss this. Anyway, we need someone to stay here with him. He might want to talk because even though he practically is the one who caused this, he still is in shock about what happened."

"Stop defending him!"

"I just want you to stay here, alright?" The man turned around and Ginny was left alone in the hallway the moment Harry had apparated out of the house. I didn't take him long to find the manor. It reached up above the trees and could be seen from far. Another point that made Harry question if this really was a good hiding place for someone like Hermione. Walking through the forest surrounding the big house he could hear nothing but his own breath and the noises coming from the wood below his feet on which he unconsciously stepped every now and then. More than twenty minutes had passed before he came near the front gate of the manor and he couldn't help but wonder who someone like Malfoy who obviously was a media type person could live out in the nowhere. As he was walking towards the front gate he suddenly knew that he could pass through it without any problems and so he did. Nothing kept him from going straight through it and for the first time in quite a while of bad images of magic he for once was happy that magic kept him from actually staying there and waiting till someone would come to open the gate for him and let him in. Harry walked up to the big wooden door and knocked. A house elf opened the door and let him in. The elf seemed to know what he was here for and so they walked straight into the library. From far Potter could see the blond hair sticking out from all the dark books and shelves. The other man got up as he saw Harry approaching him. He thanked the elf and told it to go away until they decided to have some tea. After the elf which Malfoy had been calling Binky had left the room the two men stood facing each other not saying a word. It was Harry who after what seemed like centuries of silence picked up the strength to talk.

"You saved her!" These words were filled with enough emotions to skip the entire speech to thank Malfoy.

"Yeah, I saved the mud from the mud." Even Harry could hear the immense pain and anger of that statement in the blond man's voice.


	5. Note from the author

Author's note:

So I am sorry to say that now after months without an update but at the moment I have a huge writing blockage concerning this fanfiction. I will continue it! That is promised. I just won't continue it now. Maybe sooner or later I'll get inspired and continue it but at the moment I'll be concentrating on another fanfiction. Though if you have any suggestions for chapter 5 of this one, you can send me a message and maybe that will fill the lack of inspirtation.

So far this is my favorite fanfiction of the ones I've written so you can be sure, if I promise to continue it, I will for sure do that.

Hope everyone is okay and you'll enjoy future stories.

Eve


End file.
